Dragon's Sky
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: After returning from the future, Tsuna's friends start avoiding her, and after Enrico return to claim the position of Vongola Decimo... they betrayed her. Unable to watch his beloved granddaughter suffer Vongola Primo send her far away... to Fiore, with the hope of helping her heart heal. Now Fairy Tail will have to deal with her and her secrets. AU! Allx27! *FemTsuna*
1. Prologue: Being Friends

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and KHR are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Published: 03-06-13**

**Updated: 04-16-13**

* * *

**Being Friends**

_**(Or At Lest I Think They Are...)**_

* * *

After returning for the future I thought things would come back to normal, well... as normal as it can be...

I was wrong.

A few days after our return mom was involved in a car accident... and died.

Da- _Iemitsu_ blamed me, stupid thing to do because I was at school when it happened. Anyway, Reborn and my guardians left me alone with the excuse that they were giving me 'space'. In reality they were busying themselves with other things and made me see myself as a distraction. Gokudera-kun joined the occult and music club and was always with his new buddies, Yamamoto returned to the baseball club and was busy with incoming games, Onii-san managed to make a few people join the boxing club and was training them, Chrome-chan was finally having time to experience being a normal girl after I was able to find real organs for her _(including a new eye)_, and Reborn went around the world with rest of the Arcobaleno after the curse was lift, since they didn't have time before because of the curse, the only one I have heard of is Viper and that was because he visited me from time to time...

But I knew better, they were scared of me my so called friends and guardians... after all I _did_ killed Byakuran in the future... why can't they understand that I didn't want to? why are they judging me like this? Gokudera-kun was in the mafia way before me and have killed thousand already, I told Yamamoto countless times that there was no mafia game and that t some point we would have to sacrifice lives, and Chrome, sweet and shy Chrome saw me now with so much disgust and fright, why is she looking at me like that? Mukuro has killed entire famiglias and she keep looking at him like he hasn't done anything at all! why can't she look at me like that too?_  
_

Every time I tried to talk with my 'friends' they would apologize and say they were busy doing who know what before running away with their other friends, even Kyoko-chan, Haru and Hana, they even tried to keep Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta away from me...

_**It hurts.**_

All of them were like that except Kyouya and Mukuro _(sometimes also Ken and Chikusa)_... they were the only ones that stayed by my side, or at least when they could...

Kyouya was always trying to keep bullies away from me since Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto weren't but he couldn't be with me all the time. Mukuro always visited me every now and then with Ken and Chikusa, every time they could, they also tried to keep bullies away, but like Kyouya, they couldn't be with me all the time... and they too were busy taking care of _(as in destroying)_ famiglias like Esteraneo.

Reborn was a different story, a few days before we came back from the future I discovered a diary, my diary from the future where were the instructions to return the Arcobaleno to their real bodies _(A/N: remember, this is a non-cannon!)_ then, after we came he decided to 'confessed' to me, and I being Dame-Tsuna believed him... not even a week later and a few days after mom died, he left with the rest of the Arcobaleno to travel around the world, of course, after he promised to write and call every time he could to let me know he was okay... it's been almost a year months... and I know nothing about him...

The Varia including Xanxus, Byakuran _(after I convinced Nono that send him to Vendice was only going to make him hate the Vongola and try to conquer the world... again)_, and Dino-nii _(with Romario) _decided to spend time with me and moved temporarily to Namimori, they have been around lately trying to cheer me up, Xanxus even stopped calling me trash, that's progress...

* * *

Today I graduate from middle school, this morning I wished to spend the day with my friends and almost cried when I realize my dear mother wouldn't be in my graduation, but I managed to hold my tears.

With one last glance at my room I closed the door and left the house, I had the feeling I wouldn't come back... not for a while at least, that was why I took with me a book my mom used to read me when I was little, it talked about a far away place called Fiore, where lived mages... and there was a girl called Layla, the book was about her adventures finding friends, I really liked the story, she was like me, a lonely girl trying to find a place to fit, and finally found it in the most unlikely place.

Of course I didn't knew that everything I thought was real _was actually a **lie...**_

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**I was actually reluctant in publishing this story but after a little thought I decided to do it**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. Saying Goodbye Part I

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Also, the Arcobaleno's are adults and I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta are three years older than in the anime, meaning they are 8 and 11 respectively and the gang are fifteen _(Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome)_ and sixteen _(Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyouya). _Yuni is six years old.  
**

**Rated T because of ****slight ****gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and KHR are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Published: 03-06-13**

**Updated: 04-16-13**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

_**-And Hello To A New Life-**_

_**(My Mother's Will)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

Today I graduate from middle school, this morning I wished to spend the day with my friends and almost cried when I realize my dear mother wouldn't be in my graduation, but I managed to hold my tears.

With one last glance at my room I closed the door and left the house, I had the feeling I wouldn't come back... not for a while at least, that was why I took with me a book my mom used to read me when I was little, it talked about a far away place called Fiore, where lived mages... and there was a girl called Layla, the book was about her adventures finding friends, I really liked the story, she was like me, a lonely girl trying to find a place to fit, and finally found it in the most unlikely place.

Of course I didn't knew that everything I thought was real _was actually a **lie...**_

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I was nervous, every time I glanced at my friends and guardians they would glare fiercely at me or ignore me like I was the plague, even Kyouya, but I think he did it because he was busy biting people to dead for crowding, yesterday Mukuro told me he and his lackeys _(aka Ken and Chikusa)_ wouldn't be able to be in time for my graduation, I was a little sad, but also happy that they were kind enough to let me know.

The Varia, Byakuran and Dino-nii also told me they wouldn't be able to make it, but promised to celebrate later with me.

* * *

After all the diplomas were given I went to walk around the school, Kyouya told me he would invite me dinner, not with that words obviously, but the message was clear, anyway, while walking around I accidentally bumped into some guys _(aka_ _my_ _bullies)_ and they were about to hurt me when they suddenly paled and run away almost screaming for their lives.

I turn around expecting to find Kyouya with his tonfas, but I was taken aback when I found all of the persons that ignored me for the past months except the Arcobaleno.

"Ah guys, what's wrong?" I asked fidgeting nervously, they were either glaring or ignoring me... again.

"We have orders from Nono to retrieve the Vongola Sky ring, Nuts' ring your box weapon, now give them to us" I flinched at Yamamoto's tone.

"B-but they belong to me" I said trembling clutching my hand protectively.

"Those rings belongs to Vongola Decimo along with the box weapon" said Gokudera-kun glaring at me like when we first met.

"B-but I-I"

"The ring belongs to Enrico-sama!" Gokudera-kun interrupted me.

"E-Enrico?" Nono's son? wasn't he dead?

"Hai, apparently he was left for dead when he actually wasn't and now that he's healed from his injuries he came back to claim his place as Vongola Decimo, he's much more fitting, unlike you Dame-Tsuna" Onii-san sneered at me making me shiver in fear.

"B-but I was chosen to be Vongola Decimo, Primo-san accepted me as such" I tried to argue, but it mas meaningless.

"Don't care, Nono gave orders" and with nothing more Gokudera ripped the ring from my finger bruising my hand in the process, fortunately he wasn't able to rip Nuts' ring.

"Now give us Nuts' ring and the box weapon" I flinched again, but this time it has nothing to do with the glares or the tone of their voices, I flinched because of what giving my ring implied, they wanted me give up Nuts, the only one that understood me like nobody else could, the reflection of my heart.

"No" they all blinked in surprise, I could tell they didn't expected me to refuse.

"Hahi! give it back you thief!" Haru glared and tried to slap me, I was able to avoid her hand and her nails _(they looked like knives!) _by a mere inch.

"The box weapon and Nuts' ring belongs also to Vongola Decimo, if you don't give it to us we are allowed to use force" Yamamoto warned narrowing his eyes and I did the same.

"Wrong, the box weapon was made for me, heir of Vongola or not" I said taking a step back when they took one forward "Nuts' also chose **me** as his _'owner' in _case you forgot"

"Come on Dame-Tsuna, give them to us" Kyoko-chan said while Gokudera-kun reached to his pocket and I paled when I saw the thing in his hand pointed at me... a gun...

"Hurry up" I flinched again.

"N-no" I reused once again and a bang erupted silencing everything else.

It hurt, it hurt too much realize that all the hardships we went trough together were a waste of time, that all the smiles they gave to me were false, that our friendship was a lie... it hurt even more than the bullet in my chest...

"TSUNAMI!" I heard Kyouya's voice. far away from were I was standing, was that my imagination? or was his voice real?

_Tsuna!_

Another voice I didn't recognize screamed and then from Nuts' ring in my hand came a blinding light, seconds later a golden lion with dying will flames appeared in front of me.

_Hold on Tsuna, I'll take you somewhere safe, just hold on!_

Said that voice again desperately.

"N-Nuts?" my voice hoarse and the lion nodded.

_Come on Tsuna, hop into my back!_

I did as I was told stumbling a little in the process.

"I'll take care of them, don't you dare die Tsunami" Kyouya told me and I could only nod weakly.

Nuts started running and my blood slowly began to coat his fur, but he didn't mind, in fact it seemed to make him run faster. After a couple of minutes we reached a cliff and in the bottom of it was the sea.

_Where is he? where is he? he should be here already, we don't have time..._

Chanted again and again like a mantra my little lion looking desperately for something, or rather someone.

_"Tsuna" _that voice...

"Pr-Primo-san?" it hurt to talk, he quickly cradle me in his arms and started pouring sun flamed in my wound little by little.

_"Shh, don't talk, I came here from you mother's request" _my mother's? _"she was more perceptive than all you thought, before she died she told me to watch over you" _how could that be? my eyes widen, now everything made sense, why she looked so sad her last days with me, why she changed her will a day before, why she cried when I was leaving for school the day of the accident... she knew, she knew she was going to die.

"S-She-" I let my tears flow freely.

_"Yes my dear Tsuna, she knew her moment was near" _he said sadly his eyes showing pain and sorrow _"she also knew that your guardians were going to do this to you but decided to keep quiet with the hope that they realized their mistake before it was too late, sadly they didn't" _he clean my tears with his fingers _"she told me to send you to Fiore" _Fiore? it sounded familiar, where have I heard that before? _"the place that book talk about it's real Tsuna, your mother met someone that lived there, Layla Heartphilia was your mothers friend, after a few months of living here she went back to Fiore with her husband and daughter Lucy" _I was a little confused, what has that anything to do with me? and why sent me to Fiore?

"B-but m-my d-da-d" I managed to stutter.

_"I'm afraid your father don't expect you back" _he said bitterly.

"W-wh-at?" there was rustles from the bushes before a man came from them.

"Well, well, it seems you father made my job easier, I didn't thought he had the guts to shoot you, but then again he was the one that asked me to kill you" my eyes widen and I felt my blood draining from my face unconsciously gripping Primo's cap, my own dad put a hit on me? "be a good girl and don't move, I'll make this fast" I shut my eyes closed frightened for my life, I didn't have any strength left to fight back.

_Tsuna!_

There was the growl of a lion and then silence, I opened my eyes and saw the man in a pool of his own blood mixing with my own.

_"Come on Tsuna" _Primo-san helped me stand up _"I'll give you two options, you can go to Fiore and make yourself a new life or you can stay here and run and hide until you can't anymore" _my dad hated me, my friends too, the man I thought loved me wasn't with me when I needed him the most, the life I had is no longer in my reach... there was only one thing to do, there's nothing left for me here, I can't stay here...

"I'll go" he nodded and used sun flames to close the wound on my chest completely.

_"Here" _he gave me a... key? _"this key will help you travel through alternate worlds and dimensions" _he explained.

"Travels though alternate world and dimensions? like Byakuran?" he nodded again.

_"Your mother gave it to me" _I nodded in understanding, I think I saw the key once or twice in my mother's room.

"TSUNA! STOP!" I heard Byakuran voice, was he also trying to kill me? I trembled at the thought.

"Tsunami!" came the multiple yells of the Varia, them too?

_"Come Tsuna, we must hurry" _Primo-san warned.

"Hai" a took a step towards him when I felt something felling from my bag, it was my mittens with the number 27 engraved on them, I looked at them sadly, I won't need them anymore, nor the pills... I didn't bothered grabbing them, I left them in the pool of blood they fell in along with my pills and bag.

_"Ready?" _I nodded and he kissed my forehead like a parent would to their children _"good luck my dear Tsuna, if you ever need me don't hesitate to call me, it doesn't matter if you are no longer Vongola's heir, you will always, ALWAYS be my beloved granddaughter" _I tightened my grip in the key and a bright light enveloped both of us and Nuts.

"Arigatou, grandpa" I hugged him tightly, how I wished this man was my dad instead of the bastard of Iemitsu...

_"Always fight with you dying will my sweet Tsuna, always" _and darkness welcomed me.

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**I was actually reluctant in publishing this story but after a little thought I decided to do it**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	3. Saying Goodbye Part II

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Also, the Arcobaleno's are adults and I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta are three years older than in the anime, meaning they are 8 and 11 respectively and the gang are fifteen _(Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome)_ and sixteen _(Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyouya). _Yuni is six years old.  
**

**Rated T because of ****slight ****gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and KHR are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Updated: 04-16-13**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

_**-To A Beloved One-**_

_**(Rupture Of The Sky)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

_"Here" _he gave me a... key? _"this key will help you travel through alternate worlds and dimensions" _he explained.

"Travels though alternate world and dimensions? like Byakuran?" he nodded again.

_"Your mother gave it to me" _I nodded in understanding, I think I saw the key once or twice in my mother's room.

"TSUNA! STOP!" I heard Byakuran voice, was he also trying to kill me? I trembled at the thought.

"Tsunami!" came the multiple yells of the Varia, them too?

_"Come Tsuna, we must hurry" _Primo-san warned.

"Hai" a took a step towards him when I felt something felling from my bag, it was my mittens with the number 27 engraved on them, I looked at them sadly, I won't need them anymore, nor the pills... I didn't bothered grabbing them, I left them in the pool of blood they fell in along with my pills and bag.

_"Ready?" _I nodded and he kissed my forehead like a parent would to their children _"good luck my dear Tsuna, if you ever need me don't hesitate to call me, it doesn't matter if you are no longer Vongola's heir, you will always, ALWAYS be my beloved granddaughter" _I tightened my grip in the key and a bright light enveloped both of us and Nuts.

"Arigatou, grandpa" I hugged him tightly, how I wished this man was my dad instead of the bastard of Iemitsu...

_"Always fight with you dying will my sweet Tsuna, always" _and darkness welcomed me.

* * *

**_~Meanwhile in the school~_**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Stop it Hibari, you may be strong, but you can't win this one, you are _alone_" Gokudera said to him expecting that the prefect realized he wouldn't be able to win this fight.

"Kufufufu that's not true storm guardian" Mukuro said from behind him and everyone turned to see him.

"Mukuro!" Yamamoto said cheerfully like his friend hadn't just shoot the girl that save their lives many times in the past.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome said happily walking towards his just to stop at the sight of a murderous Mukuro and Hibari "Mukuro-sama?"

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome, I still can't believe you betrayed my beloved Tsunami-chan kufufu, I'm very disappointed in you" he said sadly to her and the girl eyes widen before a spark of jealousy appeared in her eyes

"Mukuro-sama..." she gritted her teeth in anger thinking in the girl that stole the attention of her beloved Mukuro-sama.

"Che, so you are also siding with the bitch" snarled Gokudera at them taking about his dynamite.

They prepared to fight each other, but a shout stopped them.

"Trash! were is Tsunami?!" Xanxus and the rest of the Varia and Dino seemed out of breath, like they just crossed Namimori running, and indeed that's what they just did, they have been busy organizing a surprise party for Tsunami when they suddenly felt pain in their hearts, betrayal and loneliness, as soon as they feel there was something wrong with their little sky, they left everything and run to find her, unfortunately they weren't fast enough to prevent the damage inflicted, and the sky started breaking...

"VOOOOOI! stupid kids, where is Tsunami" demanded Squalo swinging his sword furiously.

"Oh my! Tsu-chan! Tsunami-chan's heart is breaking, the sky is breaking!" Lussuria yelled in anguish.

"Where is Tsuna? where is my imotou-chan? the sky is turning black! Tsunami's heart is turning black!" Dino cried searching frantically for the small brunette.

"Scum! you were supposed to protect her!" Xanxus' scars became more and more visible and those who had betrayed Tsunami took a step back frightened for their lives "I should have know! all of you are a bunch of traitors! I should have kill you when I had the chance!" and the Varia couldn't agree more with their boss.

"Ushishishi, the stupid peasants hurt the princess, the prince don't like when the princess is sad and hurt" Belphegor grinned maniacally and they could see the range coming from him.

"What should we do boss?" asked Leviathan trying to control his range, he too had become attached to young Tsunami in the little time they spend together.

"You will take care of these bastards" he ordered "the bird, the pineapple and bronco will come with me and find Tsunami" he finished while eyeing the trail of blood Tsunami left ignoring the glares said bird and pineapple send him.

"Understood" but the battle was interrupted once again by another newcomer.

"Tsu-chan! where is she?! where is Tsu-chan?" asked desperately Byakuran trying to find Tsunami with his lavender eyes.

"The scum betrayed her" answered Xanxus and pointed the culprits.

"NOOOOO! TSUNA! TSUNA! NO! TSUNAMI!" tears streamed from the young boss eyes "IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he chanted again and again.

**_BANG. BANG._**

There in all their glory stood the Arcobaleno, all of them looking angry at the young Vongola's.

"You all have five seconds to start explaining if you don't want to shit bullets for a month" Reborn threatened.

"Traitors! the Vongola betrayed Tsunami!" sobbed Yuni trying to stop her tears with her little hands.

"What?!" Reborn gritted his teeth.

"What make you do such a thing?!" yelled Fon unable to keep calm for the first time.

"We should hurry! If we don't we'll never see Tsunami again!" no one understood fully Byakuran words.

"Let's go" they quickly followed the trail of blood, keeping an eye on Tsunami's ex-guardians.

Byakuran was desperate, he felt a strong presence near Tsunami and the spirit of the Vongola Primo someone s powerful that could take her away...

Last night when he dreamed about Tsunami leaving all of them he couldn't help but feel troubled, however decided to ignore it thinking it wad just that, a dream. Of course that was proven wrong when he felt his connection with Tsunami breaking slowly.

Byakuran went ahead of everyone else without caring if they could follow him or not, he needed to make sure Tsunami wouldn't leave them, he wouldn't be able to bear it if she was to go away...

And then he felt it, Tsuna made her decision, and their link broke completely leaving a hole in his chest.

"TSUNA! STOP!" Byakuran screamed, he didn't want it, he wanted Tsunami by his side... forever if it was possible...

"Tsunami!" came the multiple yells of the Varia, they too felt the bond breaking.

Byakuran finally reached a small clearing next to a cliff, the first thing he saw was a man lying in a pool of his own blood, he took his eyes off the body looking for he brunette, and he found her, there was Tsunami drenched in blood in the arms of Vongola Primo telling her something before a light engulf them and Tsunami fainted as he carried her bridal style.

_"Always fight with you dying will my sweet Tsuna, always"_ those were the words Vongola Primo said to her, and he understood what he meant when he saw the key in Tsuna's hand... she was going to leave...

The Varia, Arcobaleno and Vongola finally managed to catch up with Byakuran just to freeze at the scene in front of them.

There wad blood EVERYWHERE and when they saw Tsuna drenched in her own blood in the arms of Vongola Primo they couldn't help buy feel afraid, did Primo came to retrieve Tsuna's spirit? was she dead?

"Where are you taking her?" asked Byakuran slowly never taking his eyes off her.

_"Fiore"_ was Primo's answer, he new that Gesso's boss knew what was he talking about.

"I... see..." more tears fell and the others could only watch dumbly, what were they talking about? what was Fiore?

"T-te-nth?" Gokudera could not believe it, yes he had shoot her, but he didn't meant to kill her.

"Oi Tsuna, this isn't funny" Yamamoto too was scared.

"This is not funny TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei and Kyoko and Haru shared a scared look while trying to calm Lambo.

"Where are you taking Tsuna?" asked Reborn.

_"Away" _they took a step forward only to be stopped by Nuts' growls _"I won't let you hurt her more than you already did, she doesn't deserve it" _a bright light came from Tsuna's lap where the key was currently and then two persons appeared next to Primo, two teens to be precise, a boy and a girl, twins, both of them had grey eyes and hair and wore white traditional kimonos with cherry blossoms patterns.

_"Chronos, Chroma, take Tsuna to Fiore, Mavis will help her"_ Primo ordered the twins and they nodded.

**_"We will take care of young Tsunami" _**the girl said, petting Tsuna's hair.

**"We won't let this persons hurt Nanako's child" **the boy glared at the taking Tsuna in his arms, stroking her cheek lovingly making certain Sun Arcobaleno jealous.

**_"Dragon-san will be delighted to take care of her, after all, what's a dragon without a sky where to fly?" _**another light came from the key and this time a door appear, it was made of oak with weird patterns engraved in it and looked really old. Both teens walked towards the door calmly, Nuts following closely.

"Tsuna!" Reborn took another step forward, however the spirits of Vongola's first generation stopped them.

_"We won't let you" _the storm guardian snarled at them _"Tsunami has suffered enough thanks to all of you" _he said before focusing on the tenth generation storm guardian _"You weren't there when Tsunami needed you to protect her Hayato, you don't deserve to be the Storm"_

_"You didn't washed Tsunami's sadness Takeshi, you're not her Rain anymore" _the rain guardian said unable to hide his disappointment.

_"You didn't deceive her enemies Chrome, you're not her trusted Mist" _Daemon Spade glared at the indigo haired girl making her flinch.

_"You didn't brighten her days Ryohei, you're not a worthy sun for a bright and pure sky like her's" _the sun guardian was also unable to hide his disappointment.

_"You have a long way to go young Lighting, now is the time to choose who is your sky" _Lampo said to the small weeping cow acting serious for the first time.

_"The Clouds and part of the Mist reminded loyal, that's why they are the closest to their beloved sky" _Primo said _"however, the lighting still has to decide" _then, the first generation disappeared.

And there was silence, no one dared to brake it, they were scared, they wished they could have stopped Tsunami from doing whatever she did.

"The Vongola is no longer Gesso's ally" Byakuran broke the silence glaring fiercely at the Vongola, if looks could kill they would be long dead...

"Giglio Nero is also no longer allies with the Vongola" Yuni sobbed quietly trying to glare also at them.

"The Varia won't follow trash like you, if Tsunami is not Vongola Decimo, then the we want nothing to do with the Vongola, you scum" Xanxus growled.

"Don't expect help from any Arcobaleno in the future, we don't want to know anything about Vongola EVER again" Reborn said before turning on his heels and walk away, the Arcobaleno knew that he was hurt, he loved Tsunami deeply even when he didn't showed it, and he regret ever leaving her, he should have been there for her, and he wasn't...

"I don't want to be here, if Baka-Tsuna is not here then Lambo-san won't be here either, Lambo-san will go with stupid Reborn to find Tsuna-nee" Lambo sniffled after freeing himself from Haru's grasp.

"Lambo-chan!" Haru and Kyoko exclaimed surprised.

"Lambo-san doesn't want to be with traitors like you!" he took of the Lighting ring tossing it at them and then proceed to follow Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno, he was planning on looking for Bianchi, I-pin and Fuuta later, he was sure they wouldn't like to be with traitors like the Vongola and would help him search for their nee-chan.

"Hn, herbivores like you didn't deserved Tsunami's protection" and Hibari too took off his ring and followed the Arcobaleno and weeping child.

"Kufufufufu, that's why I hate the mafia" Mukuro said before following Hibari's example.

_I hope you are happy Vongola..._

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**I was actually reluctant in publishing this story but after a little thought I decided to do it**

**Yes I know it was a little cruel what Gokudera did to Tsuna but he has his reasons, all of them.**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. Arriving To Fiore

**Hi guys thanks for fav-ing and following this fic, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Also, the Arcobaleno's are adults and I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta are three years older than in the anime, meaning they are 8 and 11 respectively and the gang are fifteen ****_(Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome)_**** and sixteen ****_(Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyouya). _****Yuni is six years old.**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and KHR are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Published: 03-16-13**

**Updated: 04-16-13**

* * *

**Arriving To Fiore**

**_- Unknown Lands - _**

_**(Kids, Keys And Kidnappers)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

And there was silence, no one dared to brake it, they were scared, they wished they could have stopped Tsunami from doing whatever she did.

"The Vongola is no longer Gesso's ally" Byakuran broke the silence glaring fiercely at the Vongola, if looks could kill they would be long dead...

"Giglio Nero is also no longer allies with the Vongola" Yuni sobbed quietly trying to glare also at them.

"The Varia won't follow trash like you, if Tsunami is not Vongola Decimo, then the we want nothing to do with the Vongola, you scum" Xanxus growled.

"Don't expect help from any Arcobaleno in the future, we don't want to know anything about Vongola EVER again" Reborn said before turning on his heels and walk away, the Arcobaleno knew that he was hurt, he loved Tsunami deeply even when he didn't showed it, and he regret ever leaving her, he should have been there for her, and he wasn't...

"I don't want to be here, if Baka-Tsuna is not here then Lambo-san won't be here either, Lambo-san will go with stupid Reborn to find Tsuna-nee" Lambo sniffled after freeing himself from Haru's grasp.

"Lambo-chan!" Haru and Kyoko exclaimed surprised.

"Lambo-san doesn't want to be with traitors like you!" he took of the Lighting ring tossing it at them and then proceed to follow Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno, he was planning on looking for I-pin and Fuuta later, he was sure they would like to be with traitors like the Vongola and would help search for their nee-chan with Bianchi.

"Hm, herbivores like you didn't deserved Tsunami's protection" and Hibari too took off his ring and followed the Arcobaleno and weeping child.

"Kufufufufu, that's why I hate the mafia" Mukuro said before following Hibari's example.

_I hope you are happy Vongola..._

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I'm in a big dilemma, first I don't know were I am, it seems I'm in the middle of nowhere, and second and most importantly I'm stuck in the body of my five year old self...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Where am I?" there was nothing, absolutely nothing, no sky, no floor, no wind, nothing..._

_"Don't worry Tsu-chan, you are currently in between worlds" a sweet voice said, I tried to see who it was but I saw no one._

_"W-who are you?" I asked nervously noticing that I felt ridiculously small._

_"My name is Mavis Vermillion, and I'm Giotto's friend" the voice said before a little girl appeared in front of me, she had long wavy blonde hair that reached her ankles and have weird little wings (I think) coming from her temples, she wore a light pink almost white dress that ended below her knees, her big and round green eyes make her look absolutely adorable, but I didn't let her appearance fool me, I could feel she was very strong... like grandpa._

_"E-etto, V-Vermillion-san, could you tell me about it? I thought my g-grandpa was sending me to F-Fiore" I started fidgeting when she didn't answered "V-Ver-mi-million-san?"_

**_GLOMP._**

_"Kawai!" she squealed happily making my ears hurt "no wonder Giotto would do such extreme things to make you happy" she kept on babbling._

_"A-ano... Vermillion-san?"_

_"Ah! gomenasai Tsu-chan I was lost in my own little world" she apologized._

_'I noticed' I sweat dropped._

_"Anyway, let me explain how you got here" I nodded " let's see... after you fainted Giotto used the key he gave you to open a gate that connect your world and mine" she explained slowly "Chronos and Chroma were the ones that brought you here since Gio-chan stayed to prevent those people from follow you" Gio-chan? grandpa?_

_"Chronos? Chroma? who are they?" I asked, although I felt I heard those names before._

**_"Hmm, I'm so sad you don't remember us" _**_said a girly voice behind me._

**"Yeah, and I thought I could finally spend some time with her again" **_another voice, a male one, said. I turned around and saw two persons a guy and a girl with grey eyes and hair, the girl had long hair that reached past her hips and the guy's hair was a little above his shoulders tied in a pony tail, both of them wore white traditional kimonos with cherry blossom patterns._

_"Ah! Chronos-kun, Chroma-chan! you're just in time, I was about to explain Tsu-chan why she is in the body of her five year old self" yeah...l wait what?_

_"What?!" I looked down at myself and noticed I was... smaller, way too small... my school uniform clinging awkwardly to my tiny form._

_"Don't worry Tsu-chan, its just a side effect" just?! "you will come back to normal after your body get used to the new world" she reassured._

_"That won't take long, will it?" I asked._

_"I'm sorry Tsu-chan, but every person is different, I can't tell for sure, it can be days, weeks, months, even years" she said apologetically._

_"B-bu-bu-but"_

_"Don't worry Tsu-chan your body is already adapting to the new environment so I don't think it will take longer much for you to return back to normal"_

_"...Okay"_

_"Anyway! since I know you know almost nothing about this new life of yours, I'm going to help you a little" my ears perked at that "I'm going to leave you with some... ehm, friends of mine, they will help you" she said, but I wasn't really convinced..._

**"Come Nami-chan" **_Chronos offered me his hand and I gladly took it _**"my sister Chroma and I are the guardians of this key" **_he pointed the key that was now secured around my neck like a necklace_**"this key is called 'The Key Of Times' and it was what helped you get here, in a few minutes you will loose consciousness again so that the 'transfer' process can be completed and when you wake up Chroma and I will no longer be around you, but don't worry, just because you can't see us it doesn't mean we are not with you" **_I started feeling very sleepy and couldn't hold my eyes open._

**_"Don't worry little sky, we will make sure Dragon-san take good care of you, we won't disappoint Nako-chan"_**_the girl said before I drifted to sleep._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

So here I am...

...

...

...

I thought Vermillion-san said she was going to help me, so why am I in the middle of nowhere?!

I did the only thing I could...

Cry.

I know, I know, I'm pathetic, I Sawada Tsunami, soon-to-be mafia boss, or better yet, was-going-to-be mafia boss, is crying out her lungs...

I was so lost in my little world I didn't noticed people approaching until they talked.

"Hey, did you heard that?" said a male voice I didn't recognized from behind the rock I was hiding, I thought about going out and see who it was but a the end reminded hide.

"Someone must be hurt" said a female voice the voice nearer.

"What should we do?" said the same male voice.

"Don't ask me! I don't have all the answers" said the same female voice.

"Let's just hurry, we're wasting time talking" said another male voice.

The voices finished their small talk and after a couple of minutes found my hiding spot, they seemed very surprised.

Looking at them I saw that there were three people, two guys and one girls, all of them giving a weird aura, they looked dangerous AND my Hyper Intuition told me they were, they all shared a knowing look and their making me feel more uneasy, I tried running away from them but one of the guys took me by the collar of my clothes and lifted me to the air.

_'Now what?'_ I asked myself with tears in my eyes trying to make myself as small as possible..

"Oh my god are you okay?!" asked me the girl while the guy was trying to find any injury.

"Hai..." why wouldn't I be?

"Are you sure? you're covered in blood" the guy asked concerned.

I look down at my clothes, I was no longer wearing my school uniform, instead I was wearing a small version of Chroma's kimono, it ended a little above my knees and the sleeves were long enough that reached the floor even when I was standing up, and just like my school uniform, the kimono was also covered with my blood.

_'When did I changed?'_ I asked myself _'must have been Vermillion-san and Chroma-san'_ I guessed.

"Hai, I'm fine, I'm no longer bleeding" I showed them the swollen wound that was between my collar bone and a little above where my breasts should have been.

"A-are you sure?" the girl asked.

"Hai, it doesn't hurt anymore" they didn't seemed to believe me but didn't push the subject.

"Anyway, what are you doing alone in the middle of the dessert?" one of the boys asked, well... more like demanded actually...

I looked at him with teary eyes thinking of a good way to explain myself without freaking them out or giving too much information.

"I don't know, I was running away from bad people and then when I was safe I suddenly felt dizzy and fainted, when I woke up I was here, where am I? and who are you people?'' I asked.

"Yo, name is Stephan Raider" said the tallest guy, which was also the one carrying me, he had blue hair and purple eyes.

"Hello, my name is Violet Raider, this idiot's twin sister" said the purple haired girl with blue eyes politely with a warm smile.

"Lee" the black haired boy said curtly making me sweat drop a little.

''My name is Tsunami Sawada but you can call me Tsuna it's nice to meet you" I made a little bow.

_Gao~_

"Nuts!" exclaimed when the small fur ball came out from his ring _(he was once again small)_ "are you okay buddy?" I asked him.

_Gao~_

"A lion?" asked Stephan-san.

"Hai! Minna-san, this is Minatsu, but I call him Nuts" I said putting Nuts on my lap.

"Is it... safe?" asked Lee-san carefully eyeing Nuts.

"Don't worry, Nuts won't hurt you if you don't hurt him" I said calmly petting the growling fur ball in my lap.

"Is that lion on fire!?" squeaked Violet-san.

"Nuts is a special kind of lion, his mane is made of... ehm, sky flames..." I said fidgeting a little.

"Sky flames?" asked Violet-san and I nodded.

"Is that some kind of magic?" I shrugged at Lee-san's question.

"I'm not sure..."

"I see..." they looked intrigued about my little lion and I pulled him closer to me when they shared again a knowing look before looking at me

"Well... you'll definitely become a good merchandise" Violet-san said grinning.

"Yeah, and that lion... we'll become rich in matter of days!" Stephan-san said.

"Hn... definitely" Lee-san smirked and Nuts started attacking them sensing my discomfort, they gave a good fight but unfortunately for Nuts was able to knock Stephan-san and Violet-san out in a couple of minutes Lee-san was more stronger and reminded fighting for a little more, before he fell unconscious I notived that he brushed his hand in Nuts' mane but decided to ignore the fact focusing on escaping quickly.

_Come on Tsuna, hop on! we have to hurry if we don't want to become merchandise_

I nodded at my lion and quickly hop in his back with some difficulty.

_'Here we go!'_

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**I was actually reluctant in publishing this story but after a little thought I decided to do it**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	5. Summer

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Also, the Arcobaleno's are adults and I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta are three years older than in the anime, meaning they are 8 and 11 respectively and the gang are fifteen _(Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome)_ and sixteen _(Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyouya). _Yuni is six years old.  
**

**Rated T because of ****slight ****gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and KHR are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Published: 03-28-13**

**Updated: 04-16-13**

* * *

**Summer**

**_-(Real) Family Bonds-_**

**_(Bonds That Bind) _**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"Is that lion on fire!?" squeaked Violet-san.

"Nuts is a special kind of lion, his mane is made of... ehm, sky flames..." I said fidgeting a little.

"Sky flames?" asked Violet-san and I nodded.

"Is that some kind of magic?" I shrugged at Lee-san's question.

"I'm not sure..."

"I see..." they looked intrigued about my little lion and I pulled him closer to me when they shared again a knowing look before looking at me.

"Well... you'll definitely become a good merchandise" Violet-san said grinning.

"Yeah, and that lion... we'll become rich in matter of days!" Stephan-san said.

"Hn... definitely" Lee-san smirked and Nuts started attacking them sensing my discomfort, they gave a good fight but unfortunately for Nuts was able to knock Stephan-san and Violet-san out in a couple of minutes Lee-san was more stronger and reminded fighting for a little more, before he fell unconscious I noticed that he brushed his hand in Nuts' mane but decided to ignore the fact focusing on escaping quickly.

Come on Tsuna, hop on! we have to hurry if we don't want to become merchandise

I nodded at my lion and quickly hop in his back with some difficulty.

_'Here we go!'_

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I'm not sure for how long we traveled without a proper meal or sleep, we both were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fell asleep in the ground we were standing right now, but in order to reach civilization quickly we ignore the fact.

Some days later _(or weeks maybe) _we reached a forest, Nuts killed some small animals for us to eat while I looked for fruits or trapped fishes, this went for days, a month more or less, I wasn't sure anymore, I lost count by the third week.

I was actually a little mad with Vermillion-san, she said that she would help us and that I would come back to normal in a few days and I'm still trapped in my five years old self body.

Life sucks.

* * *

One day when I was looking for fruits I heard some estrange noises, to be honest I didn't want to know what kind of creature was making them but when I familiar smell make its way to my nose I wasn't able to resist.

I followed the familiar smell, it reminded me of something... but what? I keep walking until I tripped with a branch an fell face first, I started tearing up _(taking in consideration the fact that I was a kid) _and suddenly remembered why the smell was so familiar

Mom!

The smell reminded me of home! of mom!

I started tearing up again and sobbed in my hands until my sobs became loud wails of anguish.

_Tsuna!_

Nuts came running to my side trying yo calm me.

_It's okay Tsuna, I won't leave you, NEVER!_

I nodded between sobs and I heard rustling in the bushes in front of me, from them came a boy one or two years older than me _(in this body)_, he had pink hair and black eyes.

"Oi, daijobu?" the boy asked concerned, I blinked in surprise, wasn't he wondering why I was with a lion cub?

"Daijobu..." I said rubbing my eyes and he blushed.

"You are cute!" he grinned and I blushed.

"T-thanks" I think...

"I'm Natsu Dragneel" he said offering his hand to me so that he could help me stand up.

"Tsunami Sa- just Tsunami" that's right, I could no longer call myself a Sawada... "but you can call me Tsuna"

"Mmm? where are your parents Tsuna? they should be looking for you right now" he asked and my face fell.

"Kaa-san died a few months ago" I said.

"And your dad?"

"... Dad blames me for Kaa-san's dead and send bad people to hurt me" he paled "that's why Nuts and I are here, we don't have anywhere to go" I sniffed.

"Nuts?" he asked confused.

"My little lion" I pointed at Nuts and Natsu's eyes started to sparkle "his name is actually Minatsu but I call him Nuts" I explained.

"Than lion is on fire!" he exclaimed" so cool!" I sweat dropped a little.

"So what are you doing here Natsu-san?" I asked him.

"Natsu is just fine" I nodded "well, my dad and I live here in the forest, and when we heard cries we decided to look for the source, you see, I was abandoned here and Igneel, my dad, adopted me" he explained.

"I see..." I felt a little jealous of him, while he and his father weren't related by blood they sure loved each other very much, the only family I ever had were my friends and my mother and any of them was with me anymore...

"Come!" he took my hand and began dragging me somewhere, Nuts following us closely.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked him and he grinned.

"With my dad, since you don't have anywhere to go, I'm going to ask him to adopt you and Nuts" I couldn't hide my smile, he was a nice guy.

We walked a little more until Natsu stopped.

"We're here!" he announced, I looked around and saw nothing more than a cave.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" this place looked abandoned.

"Hai, come on!" we entered the cave and I decided to grip his had tighter, at this age I was still scared of the dark "it's okay Tsuna" he tried reassuring me.

"Uhm... it's just that... I'm scared of the dark" I admitted shyly blushing a little.

"I see, then I will bring light" I was about to ask him how will he do that when suddenly from hid hand came flames, they were different from mines but they were flames nonetheless.

"Wow" I gaped "that's... that's awesome"

"I know right? dad taught me how to do them" he said.

"Natsu? who did you bring with you boy?" said an inhuman voice, I was actually surprised that I didn't shrieked like always.

"This is Tsunami dad, she and her lion cub were kicked out of their home and I was wondering if you could adopt them too" he grinned cheerfully.

"Another human?" what did he meant by that? "I already have to deal with you and your messes and you're asking me to take another child? are you nuts?!" oh, so Natsu was like Lambo in a sense?

"But dad" Natsu whined.

"Natsu, are even sure this... girl called Tsunami doesn't have anywhere else to go?" the voice asked and Natsu snapped his head towards me.

"So?" his eyes big and teary, almost begging me to say no.

"Ehm... no" I said.

"See? I told you dad" Natsu grinned in victory.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" his father said "but I have to test her first" he warned.

"Eh? why? you didn't tested me" Natsu said.

"That's because you would have probably died already if I didn't have taken care of you" the other replied and Natsu puffed his cheeks.

"That's not true" he said annoyed.

"Anyway, let's test the newcomer" he said.

"A-ano, what do y-you w-want me to do? I stuttered nervously.

"I will show myself to you and if you run away I'll kill you" okay...

The sound of big steps echoed through the cave.

"Close your eyes" he ordered and I did as he said, more steps echoed before there was silence again "open them"

I opened my eyes and before me was a majestic creature, was I scared? no, this creature was simply so amazing.

"A dragon..." so this is dragon-san Chroma-chan and Vermillion-san were talking about...

"Aren't you scared human?" he asked.

"No, you are... a beautiful creature" it was true after all.

"You know I could kill you if I wanted to right?" I nodded "then why aren't you afraid?"

"Because if you wanted to kill you would have already done it" I answered and he laughed merrily.

"I like you!" he said.

"Thanks sir" I guess...

"Drop the _'sir'_ chibi, call me dad, or papa!" the dragon said and I blushed thinking of which name was better, if I called him dad if would be like I am comparing Igneel to Iemitsu and I didn't wanted that.

"Hai, p-papa" the dragon grinned at me before calling for Natsu.

"Come here boy" he ordered and Natsu quickly stood besides me "let's give this chibi a proper welcome to our family" both of them grinned and I was lifted in the air by Natsu.

"Eek!" I squeaked.

"It's okay Tsuna, we'll just go fly a little" he explained climbing papa's back with me in his arms.

"Chotto matte!"

_Gao~_

Nuts growled worriedly and returned to the ring.

"Eh? were did the lion went?" asked Natsu looking at the empty space Nuts left.

"He went back to his ring" I explained showing him the ring.

"Is that some kind of magic?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not sur-WAHHHH!" I started yelling when papa begun flying it felt weird but also nice, it felt somehow nostalgic.

"You guys are okay?" asked papa and we nodded.

"This is incredible" I beamed.

"You sure have a wide vocabulary for a five year old" papa said and I grinned cheekily.

"I'm just very smart" I said.

"Sure, sure" he said and I felt ad if he new a lot about me.

We keep flying for a while and Natsu even feel asleep.

"Tsuna" papa called.

"Nani?" I asked while making sure Natsu didn't fell.

"Welcome to the family"

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Oi: hey**

***Daijobu: are you alright? or I'm okay**

***Hai: yes**

***Ano: excuse me.**

***Chotto matte: wait a minute or wait a second**

*******Nani: what**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	6. Torn Apart Part I

**STOOOOOOP!**

**Before you decide to skip this, please read this. Some people have PM me and told me that this fic resembles 'The Sky Which The Dragon Protects' I actually didn't meant to make this fic so similar to that one, and to avoid further problems I decided to rewrite it, I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you still like it!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

******NOW!**

******I want to thank you guys for fav-ing and following this fic, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Also, the Arcobaleno's are adults and I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta are three years older than in the anime, meaning they are 8 and 11 respectively and the gang are fifteen _(Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome)_ and sixteen _(Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyouya). _Yuni is six years old.  
**

**Rated T because of ****slight ****gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and KHR are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...' _thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Published: 05-26-13**

* * *

**Torn Apart**

_**- Childhood Sweethearts -**_

_**(Don't Forget, Never Forget)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"I like you!" he said.

"Thanks sir" I guess...

"Drop the _'sir'_ chibi, call me dad, or papa!" the dragon said and I blushed thinking of which name was better, if I called him dad if would be like I am comparing Igneel to Iemitsu and I didn't wanted that.

"Hai, p-papa" the dragon grinned at me before calling for Natsu.

"Come here boy" he ordered and Natsu quickly stood besides me "let's give this chibi a proper welcome to our family" both of them grinned and I was lifted in the air by Natsu.

"Eek!" I squeaked.

"It's okay Tsuna, we'll just go fly a little" he explained climbing papa's back with me in his arms.

"Chotto matte!"

_Gao~_

Nuts growled worriedly and returned to the ring.

"Eh? were did the lion went?" asked Natsu looking at the empty space Nuts left.

"He went back to his ring" I explained showing him the ring.

"Is that some kind of magic?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not sur-WAHHHH!" I started yelling when papa begun flying it felt weird but also nice, it felt somehow nostalgic.

"You guys are okay?" asked papa and we nodded.

"This is incredible" I beamed.

"You sure have a wide vocabulary for a five year old" papa said and I grinned cheekily.

"I'm just very smart" I said.

"Sure, sure" he said and I felt ad if he new a lot about me.

We keep flying for a while and Natsu even feel asleep.

"Tsuna" papa called.

"Nani?" I asked while making sure Natsu didn't fell.

"Welcome to the family"

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I blushed a little and tried to hide my face from him, earning another chuckle .

"A-arigatou papa" I mumbled shyly.

I suddenly felt papa's body tensing and I titled my head in confusion

"Papa?" I asked cautiously.

"Actually, there is... something I would like to talk about with you Tsuna" he said and I nodded slowly.

"About what?" I asked after once again making sure that Natsu wants falling down.

"I know that... you're not from... _here_" I immediately tensed, he... he knew?

"D-Dōiu koto?" I asked nervously avoiding his eyes.

"It's okay chibi, Mavis told meat everything" Mavis? Vermillion-san!? "she asked me to take care of you" he explained and I nodded in understanding.

"So... does that means that you know what happened to me?" I fidgeted nervously.

"Yeah... I really sorry about what happened with your mom" he said "she was a lovely lady, and didn't deserved to die so young" I nodded again, and suddenly froze at his words.

"You... met my mother?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Nanako actually belonged to this world" I gasped "she was a little older than yourself when my mother and I found her injured in the forest, we quickly took her to our cave and healed her, when she woke up we discovered that she had amnesia and my mother decided to take her in, she was so kind and sweet" he explained "maybe that's why I fell in love with her" wha-?

"What?" my jaw flew open.

"You could say that your mother and I are childhood sweethearts" he explained and my eyes widen in surprise.

"What? I mean how? I-I... s-she never..." he chuckled.

"Of course she never told you" he snorted "you would have never believed that she used to date a dragon, would you?" well... that's true "anyway, as I was saying, I fell in love with Nanako and after a while I decided to confess my feelings, surprisingly, she felt the same" I blinked in surprise "we started dating and everything was fine, of course we started having some _problems _since your mother was human and I... well... a dragon" he smiled sadly "we tried so hard to make things work for us even when we were nothing more than kids back then, but everything just crashed when..." don't tell me...

"When she met my father..." it wasn't a question, but he nodded anyway.

"Yeah, your mother was about your age when it happened, your real age I mean, we were in the forest walking around when you mother suddenly said that she heard a voice calling her, she started running with me right behind her, after a while we found a key" a key? "that key in your neck" he said "the moment she touched it she disappeared in thin air, I was so scared, I didn't knew what had happened to her, I looked for her everywhere, it took me three years to find her, and when I did, I knew I had lost her, I knew she no longer belonged to me, but someone else instead, I was crushed, but if being with someone else made her happy then I would gladly let her go" my eyes started to tear "you may not remember Tsunami, but we already met, many years ago"

"We... did?" I don't remember...

"Yeah, after I found your mother she told me about that place called Namimori and that a nice couple had taken her in as their daughter, how she discovered that there wasn't any magic there, and..." he took a deep breath "how she me _Iemitsu_" we both grimaced at the name "she also told me that she was engaged to him and she would eventually have to return to Namimori, and she did, three years later she came back with a bulge in her arms, _'her name is Tsunami'_ she said with tears in her eyes, _'I wanted you to meet her'_" he chuckled again, as if remembering something funny "your face was so funny when you first saw me, it was a mix between fright and wonder" he chuckled again "she even had to change your diaper" I blushed beat red.

"I-I-I was just a child back then!" I argued embarrassed.

"I know" he chucked amused of my reaction "but what really surprised me was that after your diaper was changed you wanted nothing more than to play with me, you even tried to bit my tail to gain my attention" I blushed again "after that Nanako said that you two had to go back before Iemitsu started worrying, a few days later she returned to see me, but without you, she told me that one day I would have to take care of you" mom...

"But that was more than ten yeas ago, how could you remember that?" I asked confused.

"No Tsuna, you mother came no more than two years ago" he explained and my eye widen, I was so surprised that I almost let go of Natsu.

"B-but you said that she came back days later after she came to visit with me, and I was a baby back then, there... there's no way I..." I started stuttering, I mean there's absolutely no way that's true, because that would mean that...

"Tsuna, when you came to this world, Chronos and Chroma made a mistake and instead of a time and space parallel to yours they brought you to a parallel space but ten years in the past" my breath hitched and my eyes widened "that's why your body hasn't returned to normal Tsuna, it can't" tears finally started falling "you have grew up again" he explained.

"Will... will I forget about my friends, about Namimori, about... a bout mom?" I asked him trying to stop my tears.

"If you don't want to, then you won't" the sun started going and papa started to fly lower, closer to the ground and finally landing "help me put Natsu in bed will you?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm actually surprised he slept through all our talk" I admitted sweat dropping at the sight of the drooling kid.

"You would be surprise of all the things the kid can do without dying or even getting some kind of brain damage" papa snorted and I couldn't help but giggle.

I quickly started dragging Natsu with Nuts help and laid him in the 'bed' that was actually a bunch of big leaves, one on top of another.

"You should get some sleep too" papa said when he saw me yawning.

"Okay" I said drowsily lying down next to Natsu, Nuts between the two of us "good night"

"Good night chibi" he said patting me affectionately.

"Papa?" I asked before falling asleep.

"Yes?" he asked while lying down next to us.

"Arigatou..." and darkness welcomed me.

* * *

_**~A year later~**_

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

Steps could be hear in the deeps of the forest and laughs echoed.

"Come on Tsuna!" Natsu called me

"Matte Natsu!" I begged but he just ran even faster, damn him...

After a few minutes of running Natsu finally stopped and I soon caught up with him breathing harshly.

"That was fun!" Natsu said laughing cheerfully.

"Maybe for you, I had to run all the way behind you" I said glaring at him _(I insist is not a pout!)_ "why do you have to be so fast" I whined.

"I'm not that fast, I'm just bigger than you" he said smugly and I puffed my cheeks.

"Just you wait until I get bigger, I going to kick your butt..." I promised.

"Yeah, yeah" we keep walking and a nice smell suddenly found their way to my nose, what a nice scent! "whats wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Don't you smell that?" I asked him and soon he too started to sniff around.

"What is that smell?" he wondered and I shrugged my shoulders, I had no idea, we started to follow the smell until we found some flowers, ones that we never saw before.

"They are pretty" I said looking at them closely, but careful not to touch them, I didn't know if it was poisonous.

"Yeah" Natsu tried to reach for them when I smacked his hand away "hey!" he scowled at me.

"Don't touch them, we don't know if they are poisonous" I scolded him and e pouted in return.

"They are not, they don't smell like poison" he said and I arched an eyebrow.

"But we don't know if they are cursed" I said.

"How are they going to be cursed? they are just flowers" he whined and I scolded.

"Think about it Natsu, we never saw this flowers before, and papa never told us of them, someone must have put them here" I tried reasoning.

"Okay, okay..." he sighed defeated and suddenly a thought came into my head and I started sniffing around and froze after a few seconds.

"N-Natsu..." my voice shaky.

"Tsuna? what's wrong?" he asked worried of my expression.

"I-I can't smell dad"

* * *

_**~Three months later~**_

* * *

**Natsu's PoV**

It's been three months since dad disappeared, Tsuna and I decided to stay here for awhile in case dad suddenly returned, but no luck whatsoever, Tsuna is very worried about him, me too, but she is more, I think it is because I really don't know anything about how to survive alone.

"I think we should join a guild" she suddenly said one day taking me by surprise.

"A guild?" I asked confused, what was that?

"Yeah, a guild, I think it is some kind of place where mages can take missions and get money" she explained "maybe while being there we can find some kind of clue of where did papa went" I blinked in surprise, it made sense...

"Alright, we'll join a guild" I said pumping my fist in the air before freezing for a second "and how do we join a guild?" Tsuna just face palmed and sighed in exasperation.

"This will be a long trip"

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Dōiu koto: what do you mean**

*******Hai: yes**

***Arigatou: thanks **

***Chibi: pipsqueak**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	7. Torn Apart Part II

**WOW!**

**Well... that was a quick update...**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

******NOW!**

******I want to thank you guys for fav-ing and following this fic, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Also, the Arcobaleno's are adults and I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta are three years older than in the anime, meaning they are 8 and 11 respectively and the gang are fifteen _(Tsuna (at least mentally), Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome)_ and sixteen _(Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyouya). _Yuni is six years old.  
**

**Rated T because of ****slight ****gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and KHR are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Published: 05-27-13**

* * *

**Torn Apart**

_**- Siblings By Heart -**_

_**(I Won't Die, Not Until I See You Again)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

It's been three months since dad disappeared, Tsuna and I decided to stay here for awhile in case dad suddenly returned, but no luck whatsoever, Tsuna is very worried about him, me too, but she is more, I think it is because I really don't know anything about how to survive alone.

"I think we should join a guild" she suddenly said one day taking me by surprise.

"A guild?" I asked confused, what was that?

"Yeah, a guild, I think it is some kind of place where mages can take missions and get money" she explained "maybe while being there we can find some kind of clue of where did papa went" I blinked in surprise, it made sense...

"Alright, we'll join a guild" I said pumping my fist in the air before freezing for a second "and how do we join a guild?" Tsuna just face palmed and sighed in exasperation.

"This will be a long trip"

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

"What should be do first Tuna?" Natsu asked me using that annoying nickname.

"Well, first of all, we need to leave the forest, go to a town nearby and ask if they know a guild we can join" he nodded.

"An then?" I resisted the urge to face palm.

"We obviously go to the guild and ask the owned to let us join"

"Ohhhh" really...

"Yeah, so come on, let's get going" I quickly packed some food in our bag along with the fans papa gave me almost a year ago, unlike Natsu who had a scarf I had a pair of orange fans with cherry blossom patterns that matched with my kimonos, papa said they used to belong mama _(for some weird reason I started calling kaa-san mama, might be the age, who knows), _Natsu helped me collect a couple of books and then I scooped Nuts in my arms.

"Ne, Tsuna" Natsu called me

"Nani?" I asked confused when I saw his scowling face.

"If... what if they don't let us join the guild" he asked and I couldn't help but laugh at him "wha-! what!? don't laugh at me Tuna, I'm being serious!" he pouted and I giggled a little more before finally calming down.

"Then we find another guild Natsu" that was pretty obvious if you ask me, and I used to be called Dame-Tsuna...

"N-no... I mean, what if they don't let us join the guild because we are kids?" mmm, that was a smart question, point to Natsu.

"Well, I don't think that would be a problem Natsu" I told him sincerely and he blinked confused "what I mean is that guild probably let people join depending on how good mage you are, and we are pretty good, besides, I'm pretty sure that somewhere there will be a guild where are kind people who will be willing to help us out, don't you think?" I asked smiling brightly and the nodded.

"Yosh! come on Tsuna let's find that guild" he pumped his fist into the air "I'm all fired up!" yep, there is the Natsu I know.

* * *

Okay, we've been roaming in the forest or about a week and I'm pretty sure I've seen that tree over there at least five times already today, I knew I shouldn't had let Natsu guide us, his sense of direction is terrible, even worse than mine! why did I let his guide us? oh right! because he was being annoying!

"That's it!" I yelled annoyed "starting tomorrow I will lead us" I said and I swear I saw Nuts nodding in agreement.

"Aww! but Tuna!" Natsu whined and I scowled at him.

"Unless you want to die in the forest then you will let me lead us out of the forest understood?" I asked him rather darkly, I was really getting annoyed of seeing the same scenario again and again.

"O-Okay"

* * *

It was night time when I felt it, someone was watching us, and believe me when I say that nothing good comes from that, Reborn used to plot almost my dead while watching me sleep and then do something horrible... I don't even what to remember those times...

"Natsu!" I nudged him in the side and he answered sleepily.

"Nani Tuna...?" he yawned rubbing his eyes cutely and I resisted the urge of squeal and glomp him, right now was not the time.

"I-I think someone is watching us" I said looking round nervously, after papa took me in, my HI have been working... well, actually not very well...

"Eh?" he snapped out of his sleepy state and started sniffing around, between the two of us, Natsu's abilities as a Dragon Slayer are better, obviously because he started to learn before me "I smell... one, two... three persons..." he started "mmm, a girl... and maybe two boys..." I don't know why but I suddenly remembered the people I first encountered when I arrived to this world.

"Natsu, we should go..." I said glancing around nervously and Nuts came out of his ring, sensing my distress.

_Gao~_

He rubbed his head in my leg and I picked him up, pressing him to my chest, or lack of...

_Tsuna, I think they are that persons that tried to sold us!_

I nodded at Nuts statement, so I wasn't the only one, maybe my HI was starting to work fine again.

"Can you take us in you back Nuts? I think it would be faster" I asked my furry friend and he nodded before taking his adult form.

"Come on Tsuna, let's hurry" Natsu said helping me climb Nuts' back before climbing himself.

_Ready?_

"Ready!" and Nuts started running at full speed, Natsu and I could clearly hear how someone was following us.

"They are escaping!" a feminine voice yelled and I immediately knew who it was.

I was confident that hey wouldn't catch us and that their spell wouldn't hit us, but I never considered the possibility that maybe they weren't aiming at me, but at Natsu instead.

"GAHHH!" he shouted in pain and fell off Nuts back clutching his right arm and right side of the neck, both of them bleeding heavily.

"Natsu!" oh my god! what should I do? should I use sun flames? wait a second, can I still used them?

"T-Tsuna..." he said weakly "r-run" he begged before loosing consciousness.

"Natsu, wake up, we have to run" but he didn't wake up, I knew he was alive, but barely...

"You caused us a lot of troubles little bitch" a voice behind me said, it was the woman.

"Yeah, we lost our jobs because of you" the man I remembered was her brother snarled at me.

"But don't worry, you'll help us get it back" the third man reached for me only to have his arm bitten by Nuts "Gahh!" he yelped in pain.

"It's seems it will be a little difficult" the woman said taking out a weird looking sword, and my HI warned not to touch its blade.

"Nuts, the sword!" Nuts quickly lunged towards them and made her drop it, I quickly took it.

"Come on honey, give us the sword and we'll spare the kid" the woman's brother said, and I remember Natsu.

"Ughhh" Natsu gasped in pain, but reminded unconscious.

"Natsu..." I need to help him, I need to help him.

_"Then help him"_ t-that voice!

"G-Grandpa?" I asked unsure, I wasn't going crazy was I?

_"It's okay Tsuna, if you wast to help Natsu, then you can" _I nodded at the voice.

"Natsu, keep them busy" I ordered him and I ran to Natsu's side, focusing on igniting my sun flames, a couple of seconds later I was successful, I started with Natsu's arm until there wasn't an injury anymore and then proceeded to heal his neck, unfortunately for me, I was running out of energy and instead of healing him fully there was a scar left...

_Tsuna!_

"I'm fine" I managed to say, I was loosing consciousness, and Nuts was starting to get tired, at this rate those people were really going to hurt us, I can't let that happen "Nuts, take Natsu to a safe place, I will take care of this" I told him and his eyes widen.

_But Tsuna! you are very weak right now!_

"I know" I know... " but Natsu still needs medical attention, I can't let him die, and if that means that I need to get myself caught, then I will" because we are family...

But!

"Go Nuts!" I begged him and he nodded defeated, paralyzing them momentarily, that wouldn't last long.

_We'll be waiting for you Tsuna_

"Yeah, I promise that I will try and hurry up" I grinned at him trying not to look sad, I didn't know how long it would take us to meet again.

I put Natsu in Nuts' back with some difficulty and they were about to take off when Natsu started to wake up.

"Tsuna?" he asked confused and Nuts started to run again from me "Tsuna!"

"It's okay Natsu" I smiled at him "I won't die, I promise, not until I see you again" and they disappeared in the dark of the night.

"That was a stupid decision" the woman said as soon as she regained her movability.

"Maybe" I admitted.

"As soon as we finish with you we'll go behind you little lion cub and the brat" one of the guys said I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"Like hell I will let that happen" I felt myself going into HDWM "I won't let you" I vowed taking a fighting stance.

"As you wish"

* * *

_**I won't let you hurt my family**_

* * *

_**EVER**_

* * *

**BWAHHHHHHHH!**

**I cried, I swear I cried while writing this chapter, but it was necessary... so that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Ne: hey**

***Nani: what**

**"Yosh: alright**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	8. Lost Sky

**WOW!**

**Well... that was a quick update...**

**I want o apologize with you guys, the last two chapter were really rushed _(and crappy)_ BUT! this one is better _(I think...) _and longer, so you wont be disappointed _(hopefully)_ ****I'm actually being busy with my EOC_ (it sucks but I had to do them anyway... *pouts*) _so it might take me longer to update, unless I find time of course, but I promise I will be dedicating my time fully on my fics in two weeks _(June 19) _well, actually three, but you guys get it :D**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

******NOW!**

******I want to thank you guys for fav-ing and following this fic, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Also, the Arcobaleno's are adults and I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta are three years older than in the anime, meaning they are 8 and 11 respectively and the gang are fifteen _(Tsuna (at least mentally), Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome)_ and sixteen _(Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyouya). _Yuni is six years old.  
**

**Rated T because of ****slight ****gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and KHR are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Published: 05-30-13**

* * *

**Lost Sky**

**_- Finding Home At Last -_**

**_(Babies And Mates)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"Natsu..." I need to help him, I need to help him.

_"Then help him"_ t-that voice!

"G-Grandpa?" I asked unsure, I wasn't going crazy was I?

_"It's okay Tsuna, if you want to help Natsu, then you can"_ I nodded at the voice.

"Natsu, keep them busy" I ordered him and I ran to Natsu's side, focusing on igniting my sun flames, a couple of seconds later I was successful, I started with Natsu's arm until there wasn't an injury anymore and then proceeded to heal his neck, unfortunately for me, I was running out of energy and instead of healing him fully there was a scar left...

_Tsuna!_

"I'm fine" I managed to say, I was loosing consciousness, and Nuts was starting to get tired, at this rate those people were really going to hurt us, I can't let that happen "Nuts, take Natsu to a safe place, I will take care of this" I told him and his eyes widen.

_But Tsuna! you are very weak right now!_

"I know" I know... " but Natsu still needs medical attention, I can't let him die, and if that means that I need to get myself caught, then I will" because we are family...

_But!_

"Go Nuts!" I begged him and he nodded defeated, paralyzing them momentarily, that wouldn't last long.

_We'll be waiting for you Tsuna_

"Yeah, I promise that I will try and hurry up" I grinned at him trying not to look sad, I didn't know how long it would take us to meet again.

I put Natsu in Nuts' back with some difficulty and they were about to take off when Natsu started to wake up.

"Tsuna?" he asked confused and Nuts started to run away from me "Tsuna!"

"It's okay Natsu" I smiled at him "I won't die, I promise, not until I see you again" and they disappeared in the dark of the night.

"That was a stupid decision" the woman said as soon as she regained her movability.

"Maybe" I admitted.

"As soon as we finish with you we'll go behind you little lion cub and the brat" one of the guys said I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"Like hell I will let that happen" I felt myself going into HDWM "I won't let you" I vowed taking a fighting stance.

"As you wish"

* * *

**_~Ten Years Later~_**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

In the outskirts of a town there was a brunette girl humming to herself, her hair was a little pass her bottom and she was wearing a short red kimono with cherry blossom pattern, she was looking at the paper fans that her bandaged hands held tightly, they were a present from both her parents and the only thing that helped her remember them and her older adopted sibling.

"It's been ten years..." she muttered to herself, her voice was sweet and kind "I wonder how are Natsu and Nuts" she pondered sadly, she hadn't been able to see them for over ten years and she missed them dearly, it was as if something or rather someone was keeping her from finding them, but no more, surely this time she will find them, just a little more and they will finally be together again.

_"What are you thinking about Tsuna?"_

The girl, Tsuna looked down at her feet where her companion was, he was a white fluffy rabbit with three tails.

"Mitsu" she blinked in surprise at her little friend, he wasn't very talkative after all.

_"So?"_ the little rabbit, Mitsu, asked waiting for her answer.

"Ah sorry!" Tsuna apologized quickly "I was thinking about Natsu" she admitted sadly and Mitsu sighed.

_"You shouldn't worry yourself too much Tsuna"_ he advised _"I'm sure they are in this town, rumors say that Salamander is part of a guild named Fairy Tail, it won't hurt us to check if it's true"_ Tsuna nodded at Mitsu's logic, he was right, she had nothing to loose.

"Yosh! come on Mitsu" she yelled at her little friend pumping her dist into the air like Natsu used to do, Mitsu hopped on her shoulder in return as she started running toward the town that could be see from a little far.

_'Just a little longer, Natsu, Nuts'_

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I looked at my shoulder where Mitsu have perched himself, it's been almost eight years since we met, Mitsu was not even born back then, his mother was in her late months of pregnancy and unfortunately died while giving birth to him, and his dad... well, I got the chance to meet him only once... Mitsu too, but he was practically a newborn back then _(at least to me)_ so I don't think he remember, anyway, Mitsu is actually a half-breed, his mother was a beautiful woman _(human obviously)_, that somehow reminded me of my own mother _(I finally stopped calling her mama a few years ago)_ she was so kind and sweet, and helped me after I managed to escape the 'community center' that was actually a place where rich people sold and bought people, Rena-nee, Kouichi-nii and I were the only ones that were able to run away, but we got separated while doing so and haven't heard about any of them since then, well until a few years ago... anyway, back to the topic, Mitsu's mother, Arianna, was a very powerful and kind healer, so when she found me injured, she naturally helped me and nursed me back to health, after a couple of weeks I was back to running and jumping around like the hyper little kid I was _(and maybe still am) _she offered me to stay with her for awhile and I say yes since she reminded me of mom. Arianna-san treated me like her own daughter, her belly was already showing and as the kid I was I asked about her husband, she told me how they met and all of that, it made me somehow angry that he wasn't here, I mean, his wife was going to give birth to his child and he wasn't even here! _(Iemitsu much) _she noticed my anger and explained me that her husband had responsibilities in the forest _(I was this close to start laughing hysterically, because it sounds like he had 'business' to do there, you get what I'm trying to say) _I still wasn't convinced and Arianna-san stared to explain to me her husband _condition _or better yet, _situation_, you see, Arianna-san husband is actually the protector of the forest _(no pun intended)_, Jinsei-san was abandoned by his parents when he was a child, but he never felt any kind of hate toward them, so the spirits of the forest blessed him, seeing he had such a pure heart, so he has the ability of changing forms as well as talking with the forest _(again, not pun intended)_ that's when Arianna-san told me how they _really_ met, she was looking for some herbal medicines a couple of years when she came across a white rabbit with three tails injured, having the kind heart she has, she healed him, not caring if such creature wasn't supposed to exist, from that day onwards Jinsei-san started visiting everyday until he revealed his true identity to her, you can say that that's the reason why Mitsu's animal form is a white rabbit with three tails.

So where I was? oh right! as I was saying, after Arianna-san told me the real reason why Jinsei-san couldn't be here _(he doesn't has a real physical human body, only once a year the spirits bless him with one) _I couldn't help but feel sad, while my mom and Arianna-san lived in the same conditions and they felt the same towards their respective husbands, my father wasn't unable to visit us, he just didn't wanted to because he considered Vongola much more important that either of us.

_"But you still have your mother" _that's right, while my fath- I mean, _Iemitsu _was never there, kaa-san always tried to be there for me, and I'm really glad she never gave up on me, I don't know where I would be right know if she had...

And I'm getting out of topic again, as I was saying, I stayed with Arianna-san and I started to see her as my aunt _(never as my mother, I would never replace kaa-san no matter how kind Arianna-san was) _she thought me about healing magic and I told her my life, ALL of my life, she understood and never judged me, and I really glad she didn't, she also said that the reason that I might be able to use different kinds of magic was because of my 'mystic blood' _(that's how she called my Vongola blood)_, anyway, time went by and we were both happy, and then, the day of Mitsu's birth finally came, I tried very hard to help her with the little knowledge I had, unfortunately for all of us, it wasn't enough and she died, but not before telling me her child's name.

_"Mitsu, his name is Mitsu"_ she said in between gasps of pain _"because I want him to grow strong like you and Natsu did"_ she said with her last breath, and then, she was gone... forever...

I was angry, it wasn't fair, everyone I loved always left me alone, no matter what reason, I was always left behind, I'm ashamed to say that I was ready to hate and abandon Mitsu right there, but the moment I laid my eyes on him I knew I could never do such a thing he looked so much like Arianna-san _(he was in hid human body back then)_, I also realized that I was about to do the same thing Iemitsu did to me, it wasn't Mitsu's fault that Arianna-san died, it was just mean to be I suppose...

So I decided to take care of him, it was what Arianna-san and Jinsei-san would probably wanted me to do, I knew I couldn't stay in Arianna-san house, her supplies would run out at some point and Mitsu and I would need to leave, so I started to look for towns where I could get some supplies and start earning money as a healer, with Arianna-san books help, I got better, it took some time, but I'm glad I never gave up trying to learn healing magic, it helped Mitsu and I a lot of times.

And I'm rambling again aren't I? to make the rest of the tale short, I discovered that Mitsu was growing two times faster than a normal human, physically and mentally, by his physical age of three _(a year and a half old)_ some bandits attacked our little house, that's when I met Jinsei-san, those bandits were about to hurts us when the wind started shaking the trees around wildly almost making them fall, to say I was scared shitless was an understanding, anyway, the wind was very strong and the mist started covering everything _(I first thought it was Mukuro but that was stupid, my calculations were correct, then Mukuro was still with Esteraneo or just met Lanchia-san) _and then the most handsome man I ever saw appeared _(he was even handsomer than Reborn!) _he smiled at me almost killing me from massive blood lost, but as soon as he laid his eyes on the other men his sweet smile was replaced with a sharp glare that promised pain, and from one second to another they disappeared, just like that! and to this day I still have no idea what happened to them, anyway, after the man made the bandits disappear, he told me that he was Mitsu's dad, imagine my surprise! he also told me that Mitsu was moat likely going to grow two times faster in all aspects than a normal human, and that he would stop growing at the age of 18 _(9 years really)_, until he manages to find his 'mate' and then they would grow up at the same pace. He also thanked me for taking care of Mitsu, after that he said that I should leave with Mitsu to travel, when I asked why, he said that he knew that I was looking for someone, and traveling with help me find them as well as my true self, he also said that this way it would be easier to find Mitsu's 'mate' and that's how we started traveling.

Two and a half years later, four years after Mitsu's birth, we stumbled across a nice family that ended up being the family of Mitsu's future mate, Marion _(too much 'M' is you ask me...) _as I said before, Mitsu was growing twice fast as a normal human so he looked eight years old, while little Marion looked her age... four, so they were technically the same age, anyway, when Mitsu and Marion met, Mitsu stopped growing like he used to and started growing at the same pace little Marion was.

Marion parents felt there was something weird in the way Mitsu looked at their _(back then)_ only daughter, so they asked me, to be honest, I was a little scared of how the would react to the news, but fortunately they understood and allowed Mitsu to woe Marion when she was older.

And years went like that, I would go on missions I stole from the local guild _(Lamia Scale) _while Mitsu stayed with Marion's family, many times Marion parents, Nami-san and Yoshiro-san, offered me to settle down with them like Mitsu did and take care of me, but I refused, don't take me wrong, is not like I didn't liked them, but I wanted to focus more on finding Natsu and Nuts now that I knew Mitsu was in good hands, they understood, all of them, even Mitsu, he knew everything about me, as I of him.

And before I realized it, Mitsu had became my beloved little brother, even more precious than my own life, now I think I understand how mothers feel when their children don't need them anymore, it hurts, buy at the same time you can't help but feel so proud of them... and just hope that you taught then well...

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Mitsu and I shook my head.

"Just a couple of miles more Mitsu" I said apologetically, Mitsu wasn't one of walking long distances, even when he grew up going them...

"Whatever, lets hurry up so we can find Sky and I can go back with my beloved Marion" he squealed, I sweat dropped at him, I did say he wasn't very talkative, but I forgot to say that when he talked, 99% of the things he talked about where about Marion _(whipped...)_, but he was right, the sooner we find Sky, the sooner he and Mitsu can go back with Marion and I return looking for Natsu and Nuts.

Sky was Marion's little brother, he turned two last week, and two days after his birthday party he was kidnapped, I did went to his party _(that fortunately wasn't 'Vongola Style')_ but by the time it happened I was already on my way to Magnolia, fortunately, Mitsu was able to catch up with me before it was too late, he told me what happened and I joined the search, after a few hours, we found information that said Sky was on Magnolia, so here we are...

"Where should we start looking" he asked glancing around.

"I'm not sure" I admitted "we should split, I take the left, you ho to the right" I ordered and we parted ways.

I was looking around the market when I saw a group of suspicious men, I remembered one of them walking outside Marion house the day of the party, I started getting near them, trying not to look to obvious.

"Why did we kidnapped the brat?" asked of them gruffly.

"I heard that the brat's family know the _'Dragon Goddess'_ another said and I narrowed my eyes, Dragon Goddess, I had acquired that name in one of my missions, people thought that I had killed a dragon, but that was a lie, I could never hurt a dragon (unless it was like Acnologia), I mean, the one I considered my father was a dragon for Pete's sake!

"Are you serious!? the only one who could have been the _Dragon Goddess _was that girl with the kimono" you can guess who said that.

"Then she must be the _Dragon Goddess_" one of them concluded.

"And now that you know I can't let you just go" they snapped their heads towards me.

"It's her!" from one moment to another I was surrounded by... fan boys? WHAT. THE. HECK!?

"Hime-sama!" one of them yelled waging his tail... wait a second, normal people don't have tails, what is wrong with this people?

"Ehm..." I cleared my throat "you kidnapped my someone very important to me, I would appreciate it if you returned him" I tried to solve things diplomatically.

"Ahhh?" one of then asked "that won't do" and the rest smirked "out master sent us to convince you to join our guild" one of them said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who is your master, and what guild are you talking about?" I asked carefully.

"We are from Phantom Lord" I narrowed my eyes even more, Phantom Lord was considered a dark guild by everyone except the council.

"Why would Jose Porla-san possibly want with me?" I asked and they smirked even more.

"We want you help" my... help?

"With what?" well, whatever it was, I knew t was nothing good.

"We want to destroy Fairy Tail"

* * *

**KYAAAAAA!**

**There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to write a log chapter... so that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Yosh: alright**

***Jinsei: life**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	9. Phantom Lord

**Yay! another update! I'M ON FIRE BABY! _(no, really, I'm on fire, ohmygodhelpme! haha kidding)_**

******I'm actually being busy with my EOC_ (it sucks but I had to do them anyway... *pouts*) _so it might take me longer to update, unless I find time of course, but I promise I will be dedicating my time fully on my fics in a week and a half _(June 19) s_o please... be patient...**

**I know I said this a lot f times already but the updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

******NOW!**

******I want to thank you guys for fav-ing and following this fic, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Also, the Arcobaleno's are adults and I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta are three years older than in the anime, meaning they are 8 and 11 respectively and the gang are fifteen _(Tsuna (at least mentally), Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome)_ and sixteen _(Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyouya). _Yuni is six years old.  
**

**Rated T because of ****slight ****gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and KHR are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Published: 06-09-13**

* * *

**Phantom Lord**

**_- Joining Teams -_**

**_(My Brother The Dragon Slayer)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

I was looking around the market when I saw a group of suspicious men, I remembered one of them walking outside Marion house the day of the party, I started getting near them, trying not to look to obvious.

"Why did we kidnapped the brat?" asked of them gruffly.

"I heard that the brat's family know the _'Dragon Goddess' _another said and I narrowed my eyes, Dragon Goddess, I had acquired that name in one of my missions, people thought that I had killed a dragon, but that was a lie, I could never hurt a dragon _(unless it was like Acnologia)_, I mean, the one I considered my father was a dragon for Pete's sake!

"Are you serious!? the only one who could have been the _Dragon_ _Goddess_ was that girl with the kimono" you can guess who said that.

"Then she must be the _Dragon_ _Goddess_" one of them concluded.

"And now that you know I can't let you just go" they snapped their heads towards me.

"It's her!" from one moment to another I was surrounded by... fan boys? WHAT. THE. HECK!?

"Hime-sama!" one of them yelled waging his tail... wait a second, normal people don't have tails, what is wrong with this people?

"Ehm..." I cleared my throat "you kidnapped my someone very important to me, I would appreciate it if you returned him" I tried to solve things diplomatically.

"Ahhh?" one of then asked "that won't do" and the rest smirked "out master sent us to convince you to join our guild" one of them said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who is your master, and what guild are you talking about?" I asked carefully.

"We are from Phantom Lord" I narrowed my eyes even more, Phantom Lord was considered a dark guild by everyone except the council.

"Why would Jose Porla-san possibly want with me?" I asked and they smirked even more.

"We want you help" my... help?

"With what?" well, whatever it was, I knew it was nothing good

"We want to destroy Fairy Tail"

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

My eyes widen, destroy Fairy Tail? Are they nuts? _(A/N: hehehe... Nuts...)_ They were the stronger guild in Fiore, yeah, they were a bunch of troublemakers and their messed were always a pain in the ass, but they were good people.

"Why would you want to destroy Fairy Tail?" I asked curiously using my magic to search inside hid head the location of Sky.

"We have a... grudge against them" he said carefully and I arched an eyebrow.

"A grudge? then why not ask the council to solve it?" if that was all, then a simple talk with the council would fix everything.

"The council refuses to help us, and Phantom Lord is not a guild to back down from this kind of thing" the guy replied and the location of Sky flashed in his mind, Bingo!

"What kind of grudge?" I couldn't help but ask, I was curious to know with what kind of lie Jose Porla would try to lure me.

"One of their guild members attacked our master" he lied smoothly.

"Well, whatever it is, is not my problem" they narrowed their eyes at me "besides, you kidnapped little sky just to catch my attention, you are definitely in my wrong books" everyone who uses little kids to that kind of proposes are nothing more than scum... and now I'm acting like Xanxus...

"We know, but there wasn't any other way" one of the guys tried to explain.

"There was" I growled angrily "you could gave just step forward and asked me"

"In out defense, we didn't knew how to, rumors said that you are a very violent lady" whatever man!

"So if rumors said that I had two heads you would believed them?" I asked.

"..." god damn it!

"Whatever..." I sighed in defeat "anyway, I don't have time to help you get revenge, I'm looking for someone right now" I admitted and they exchanged a knowing look.

"We know" wh-what? "you're looking for your long lost brother, right?" my eyes widened, how could they know that?

"Who told you that?" I narrowed my eyes and released some of my killer intent making them shiver visibly.

"Master Jose told us" the one that was less affected managed to say without stuttering "he also ordered us to tell you that in our guild is a Dragon Slayer" my ears perked at that, a Dragon Slayer? could it be Natsu?

"What is his name?" if it is really Natsu then...

"They call him Salamander but his real name is..." don't tell me... "Natsu Dragneel"

* * *

"You better not be lying to me" I said to him, my HI couldn't pick any lies, which could only mean two things, either Jose Porla told them that and they really believed it, or Natsu and Nuts are really part of Phantom Lord... a DARK guild...

And if that's true... what made them make that kind of decision?

"I'm not" he said confidently making me scowl at his arrogance, bastard...

"Then I'll be there at Phantom Lord at the end of the month, is that okay?" he kept quiet for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, that will be good, I'll tell master, if there is any problem he'll send someone with to get you, is that okay?" of course... NOT!

"I'm sorry but I won't be in my friends house, I have business to take care of somewhere else" I lied smoothly, I had the feeling that I would be busy until the end of this month, about three weeks from now, I wonder with what...

"Where?" he asked, more like demanded and I arched an eyebrow.

"Far away from here" I answered daring him to say something more.

"That won't help us if we need your help" is he saying that they WILL make a mess?

"I can always change my mind about joining Phantom Lord" I narrowed my eyes.

"And we can always borrow he little baby, what is his name, oh right! Sky wasn't it?" son of a...

"Are you threatening me?" because if you did you'll soon wish you didn't.

"Of course not" he said and then smirked at me "It's a promise" does this guy really know who am I?

"And you know that I can kill you with a simple snap of my fingers" I said to him and he tensed.

"Are you threatening me?" his voice trembling slightly.

"No, of course not" I said smiling sweetly at him "is a fucking promise sweetheart" honey dripping from my voice "don't you dare forget it" he nodded trembling more, for a second I feared that he was having a seizure...

"Hey! _Dragon G__oddess_" one of the other guys called me and my eyes brightened at the sight of little Sky in his arms._  
_

"Sky!" said baby soon started to wiggle out of the guy trying to reach for me "I was s worried about you" I said to him when I finally had him in my arms.

"Na-Tsu" the baby said and I mentally squealed at him, although I'll never understand why he mix my name like that...

"Natsu?" one of the guys say to me and I quickly thought of an excuse.

"My name is Natsuna, but you can call me Tsuna" I lied smoothly sending them a sincere smile and they blushed fiercely, glad to know I still have that effect in people...

"Then Natsuna-san" I frowned a the name but didn't say anything, this wasn't the time for that "will you be able to see Master before you go... traveling" was he not listening at me before?

"But I already told you tha-"

"I know, but Master is a town from here, and it would only be so that you can get your tattoo, that's all" the tattoo?

"And then I can go?" I asked him making sure to put my puppy eyes.

"Y-Yeah" he said averting his eyes from me blushing furiously, hehe, this is fun!

* * *

"Sooooo... this is the place?" I asked the guy next to me.

"Yeah, Master is inside of this building" he assured me and both Mitsu and Sky looked at me with fear in their eyes, but seriously, who could blame them? the place looked like Dracula's house...

"Keep close" I said to Mitsu, and he nodded his little head while trying to get closer to the crook of my neck.

"You don't need to tell me that" he said still trying to get closer, tickling me.

"You must be Natsuna" a voice behind me said startling me a little, and I turned around quickly.

"Jose Porla" I said, he looked more dangerous than I imagined...

"And you are the _Dragon Goddess_ right?" he inquired, as if doubting that I was really her.

"Yeah" I said, but I knew he would want some kind of proof.

"Can you prove it?" I quickly put Sky in my left arm and lit a black flame with my other.

"Are you doubting me?" I asked with a monotone voice and he smirked at me.

"Welcome to Phantom Lord" I just hope I didn't made a mistake...

* * *

**Yay! ****There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this chapter, sorry if I had you waiting too much... so that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Yosh: alright**

***Jinsei: life**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	10. Namimori I

**I'M BACK GUYS!**

**I'm sorry it took me this long to update, but here it is!**

**I know I said this a lot f times already but the updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

******NOW!**

******I want to thank you guys for fav-ing and following this fic, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Also, the Arcobaleno's are adults and I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta are three years older than in the anime, meaning they are 8 and 11 respectively and the gang are fifteen _(Tsuna (at least mentally), Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome)_ and sixteen _(Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyouya). _Yuni is six years old.  
**

**Rated T because of ****slight ****gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and KHR are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Published: 08-02-13**

* * *

**Namimori**

**_- That Face I Thought I Would Never See Again -_**

**_(The Love Of A Mother)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"Sooooo... this is the place?" I asked the guy next to me.

"Yeah, Master is inside of this building" he assured me and both Mitsu and Sky looked at me with fear in their eyes, but seriously, who could blame them? the place looked like Dracula's house...

"Keep close" I said to Mitsu, and he nodded his little head while trying to get closer to the crook of my neck.

"You don't need to tell me that" he said still trying to get closer, tickling me.

"You must be Natsuna" a voice behind me said startling me a little, and I turned around quickly.

"Jose Porla" I said, he looked more dangerous than I imagined...

"And you are the Dragon Goddess right?" he inquired, as if doubting that I was really her.

"Yeah" I said, but I knew he would want some kind of proof.

"Can you prove it?" I quickly put Sky in my left arm and lit a black flame with my other.

"Are you doubting me?" I asked with a monotone voice and he smirked at me.

"Welcome to Phantom Lord" I just hope I didn't made a mistake...

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

"Do you swear I will see my brother if I join your guild?" I asked him before he put the tattoo on the right side of my lower back.

"Yeah" mmm, no lie there...

"Alright, just make this quick, I have business to take care of in another place" I said, inwardly grimacing at the sight of the stamp, that was going to hurt, unlike any other mage, I was a 'cursed child' and this kind of thing gave me the sensation of burns... they really hurt.

"Alright" he put the stamp on my skin and I felt like my hole body was burning, I had to resist the urge to yelp in pain, but even if I did cried, it wouldn't helped me at all.

* * *

The warm weather was unbearable, heat traveling through my body giving birth to an annoying headache that just wouldn't go away.

I cursed inwardly, how I hated traveling in the desert, specially in this time of the year, this heat could fry you alive, seriously.

"So hot..." Mitsu moaned tiredly, he was in his human form right now, we were taking turns carrying Sky since we would get tired of carrying him.

Mitsu's black hair was ruffled by the wind and his dark blue eyes were dull.

"I'm tired..." he whined and Sky giggled at his misfortune.

"Oh, shush!" I scolded him "I am the only one who is walking all of this, when you get tired you just turn back to your fluffy rabbit form and make me carry both of you" he smiled sheepishly.

"But you are used to walk this distances" he pouted trying to defend himself.

"Alone!" not with a baby and a lazy half-breed _(no_ _offence)._

"Mou~ no need to get mad at me" he pouted more "besides, it was your fault Sky was kidnapped"

"He wasn't kidnapped in my face" I snapped at him and he flinched "ahhh... sorry, the heat is frying my brain" I grumbled annoyed and he smiled at me.

"Ditto, I could cook an omelet on my head right now" I giggled at that, but it was probably true.

"Maybe we should rest, eat a little" I recommended and he nodded, his stomach grumbling in agreement.

I quickly sat froze the floor we were standing and put Sky down, making sure he was on top of some piece of cloth so he wouldn't get sick because of the drastic change of temperature, after that I started searching for food and water inside my bag.

"Food!" Sky squealed in delight at the sight of food in my hands.

I quickly gave each of us a portion, me helping little Sky eat and not make a mess of himself.

"How do you manage to keep all of your stuff in that little bag?" Mitsu asked me when I reach for another bottle of water inside my bag.

"Mmm? oh! it's a new kind of magic I came up with" I admitted blushing a little at his face of awe.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded still embarrassed "that's awesome Tsuna!" he grinned.

"T-thanks..." no matter how many years went by or how old I got, I still wasn't used to people praising me, must be because when I still lived in Namimori Reborn made my self-esteem decrease more than it already was.

Now that I think about it, there are some things from when I was living in Namimori have forgotten about, must us them are faces, the faces of the people I used to hang out and considered my friend, the only persons I still remember are my mom _(obviously) _Aria-san, Byakuran, and Yuni-chan, the latter ones because I encountered their counterparts in this world, unfortunately they are already dead...

Anyway, I started realizing this a year or two ago when I had the necessity of using my HDWM _(that_ _by the way was a pain in the ass later because I couldn't move my body for about a week and I later developed the Skull Disease again, fortunately for me I was able to cure it with the knowledge I had from Arriana-san books)_ even when I had promised myself not to because of all the memories that it held, and when I tried to remember how to project the X burner I was surprised that a lot of my memories were missing, I guess it is because its been ten years since that and I can't hold all of the information in my brain, was I sad? not really, I regret not being able to remember the good times with my used-to-be friends or their faces, but I was also glad, I think that it helped me avoid unnecessary pain and tears.

"...na... Tsuna!" I blinked in surprise and looked up to see a worried Mitsu with an asleep Sky in his arms "you are spacing out again" he said and I hummed distractedly "you... are you thinking about those guys from your Homeland again right?" he asked a little annoyed and sad, Mitsu knew everything about me, just like his mother when she was alive, she was the counterpart of Aria-san in this world.

"Yeah..." I said and he frowned.

"You shouldn't, they are not worth your time" he scolded lightly and I smiled at him.

"It not what you think" he titled his head to the side in confusion "I was thinking that most of my memories of _that_ place are gone, just the ones I really deem as important remain" I explain and he nodded with a satisfied smile curving in his lips.

"Good! as I already said, you shouldn't waste your time thinking in them, they were stupid and didn't appreciate what they had" I nodded in agreement, it's not like I want them suffering, its just that Mitsu is right, I had a life here now and the people I knew in the past already had their chance, it was time to move forward.

"Yosh! come on guys, let's continue, I'm all fired up!"

* * *

"Ughhh" Mitsu groaned, again!

"Shudup..." I said tiredly, not able to talk correctly anymore.

"You shudup..." he said equally tired.

"No, you shudup..." I said letting my body hit the floor with a hard thump.

"Ugh... lets go home" he begged plopping next to me, Sky resting in his sweaty arms again.

"Idiot... I am taking you two home" I growled at him.

"Let's go faster then..."

"If we faster we wouldn't be stuck in the middle of the desert right now!" I snapped at him and Sky started sniffing quietly.

"No fighwing" he said with his baby talk and both our eyes softened.

"Sorry" we apologized and his face instantly brightened.

"Mama an papa no fighwing!" he beamed and my face started turning purple while Mitsu grimaced, the sole idea of Mitsu and I married was... uhmm, not very pleasant... I raised him after all, he is like a son to me... or a little brother, it would be very weird if we dated, forgetting the fact that Marion is his mate.

"No Sky, Onii-chan" he said pointing at himself with hid index finger "Onee-chan" he was now pointing at me.

"Na-Tsu mama!" he just squealed at me and I sighed tiredly "Mi-ti papa!"

"Pfft..." I started laughing "Mi-ti papa... hahaha he called you Mi-ti!" I roared in laughter, it was just too funny!

"Hey!" he pouted cutely and I patted his head, messing his hair in the process.

"Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't resist" I grinned.

"Mou~ stop it!" he whined and I mentally cooed at him, sometimes I forget that he is just a eight years old... well physical and mentally twelve _(even when he is taller than_ _me, curse his genes...)_

"Haha sorry" man... now I sound like Yamamoto.

"Na-Tsu! Mi-ti!" Sky squealed and both Mitsu and I laughed, that kid was just too cute.

"Ahhh maybe we shou-" I stopped at mid sentence when I felt my HI acting up, something was going to happen.

"Tsuna?" asked Mitsu, his eyes narrowing a little, knew how this thing of the Hyper Intuition worked.

"Be careful, something's coming" he nodded slowly and hugged Sky closer to him.

"What i-"

_**POOF.**_

Our vision was suddenly clouded with pink smoke, the ten year bazooka? but is shouldn't be able to change with me... right?

"W-what _-cough-cough- _was_ -cough- _that?" he asked waving his hand in front of ghosts face trying to clear the smoke.

"_-Cough-cough-_ that was the ten _-cough-_ year bazooka -cough-" I managed to say.

"Ten -_cough_- what?" he asked rather frantically.

"Bazooka, it's an artifact that changes you with your younger or older self ten years past or future depending in which time it is used" I explained, I wasn't sure if my explanation was right or not, but at least that was what I remembered.

"So where are we?" he asked.

"We should be ten years in the past since we weren't the ones using the bazooka, let's see, around this time I shouldn't be in... Namimori..." I said, the smoke finally clearing a little.

"Ara? Tsu-chan?" The voice of a woman asked me and I froze when I saw her face "it's been a while hasn't it?" indeed it has been, there she stood, with her usual cheerful self, she looked just like I remembered.

"M-mom..." I stuttered, she looked... like... her, her usual smile in her face...

"Hai Tsu-chan" she said, her eyes softening.

"Y-y-you" I couldn't possibly put into words what I was feelings ok this moment, happiness, relief, anger, confusion, so many emotions...

"It okay Tsu-chan" she started, getting closer "you can cry, you don't have to hold back" she said hugging me tightly and petting my hair lovingly, I felt... safe... like I haven't in a long time, so I cried, I let myself cry all the tears I couldn't in the past, I cried for me, for her, for all the people that died and I wasn't able to help, damn, I even cried for being too naive and let my _'friends'_ betray me more than ten years ago.

"Sorry" I sniffed softly when I finished crying and she just patted my head in reassurance.

"It's okay, you had a lot of stress inside you, and I wasn't there to help you" her eyes cast down, she was sad.

"Y-you know I'm not your Tsu-chan, right?" she nodded, of course she knew.

"You are my Tsu-chan no matter if it is the you from past, present or future, or even from an alternate universe" both our eyes brimming with tears.

"Mom..." we hugged once again before her eyes scanned past me.

"You must be Mitsu and Sky right?" she asked like I had told her about them in the past, which was impossible.

"Y-yes ma'am, I'm Jinsei Mitsuno" Mitsu greeted her still a little confused of what was going on "you must be Tsuna's mother" he guessed.

"Hai" she said with a smile on her face "you seem like a good young man, my Tsu-chan came out to be a good mother after all, I was a little worried" I choked with my own saliva.

"Mom!" I yelped embarrassed but she just waved it off.

"Ara? we don't have much time left" she changed the subject quickly "Tsu-chan, before you go, I need to tell you a couple of things" she started "you might be wondering about me knowing about you coming here" true, I nodded "well that's because I have the ability to see the future" eh? like Yuni-chan? "yes, like Yuni-chan, it's somehow like the Hyper Intuition you got from your father" I blinked surprised, wait, so that means that mom knows everything about the mafia? "yes Tsu-chan, I know about the mafia, and don't look at me like that, I can tell what you're thinking because of the look of your face" oh... I was starting to freak out.

"S-so... t-this thing o-of seeing the f-future and all t-that" ehm... well... how do I put this...? " do... ehm... do I...? do... I... have it too?"

"Uhm... well, yeah" o-oh...

"And h-how d-does it work?" I asked after taking a deep breath to calm down my nerves, I needed to know how this thing worked, it could be useful after all.

"W-well, y-you see, ehm... after arriving to this world I discovered that I was the descendant of..." of? damn, what the hell with this suspense... "Primo"

EXCUSE. ME?.

"What?" I must have heard wrong.

"I'm a descendant of Primo?" she said, although it sounded more like a question.

"W-wait, that can't be because that would make you Iemitsu's relative" and that's not cool, definitely not.

"Well, I'm not the descendant of the Primo of this dimension" huh? "I'm not the descendant of the counterpart of the Primo of this dimension, meaning, I'm the descendant of Primo from _your_ dimension, well, the world you are living in now" okaaaaayyyy... I think I understand... kind of...

"So... what does that make me?" am I even supposed to exist?

"A unique existence" I blinked in surprise, a unique existence? but I fought with Byakuran in that alternative future and he said he killed me in other universes, and now that I think about that...

"Wait a second, am I not messing up with the 'story line' just by being here?" I don't remember being hit by the ten year bazooka before the future conflict.

"Yeah, well... kind of" kind of!?

"Then what am I supposed to do?" she just waved her hand dismissively.

"No need to worry about that, I will take care of it" she reassured.

"O-okay..." I think...

"Going back to what I was telling you" she cleared her throat and her face suddenly turned serious, it was a little creepy actually... "you have Byakuran's Mare ring with you right?" I nodded "good, with that, you can know what the Tsuna of this world s doing, and help her whenever she needs help" whoa, whoa there girl, hold your horses _(haha, I need to tell Dino that one)_

"Wait, I don't remember ever changing placed with my future self except when we had to travel to the future" and I don't think I'm ready to see _them_ again, not after all the things I suffered because of them and their counterparts._  
_

"I told you, you were different, special, and unique existence" I don't think I want to be...

"But!"

"Listen Tsuna, if you don't do it, then the future you are living right now will never happen, poof! you won' exist anymore" well... if you put it that way...

"...alright!" it's not like I had an option to begin with.

"Thank you Tsu-chan" she hugged me and I returned the hug a but reluctantly "ah! we have less than a minute, let me see your fans" she hurriedly asked and I give them to her, she frowned a little when she saw them "just as I thought"

"What? what's wrong?"

"You may want to be careful when you return" she said, my body immediately registering that she used magic and instantly copying it.

"Careful?" I asked confused, momentarily forgetting the magic I just copied.

"I will return this the next time we see each other" alri- wait what?!

"No, wai-!"

_**POOF.**_

Crap...

Yes, crap.

Not because mom had my fans _(well, in part)_ but because we were right now in the middle of dark guild... and they looked mad... and that was bad, very bad... I usually used my fans like how I use my mittens, they canalized my flames and I didn't burned my hands with them... and now...

"Look what we have here, a beautiful girl just dropped from the sky, literally" I don't like this...

"Let's have some fun with her" oh hell no.

As soon as the guy stepped in front of me I kicked him in the balls and ran out of there with Mitsu and Sky in my arms, maybe that wasn't the best idea but it was the only one I had in that moment.

"Come back here bitch!" the man shrieked running after me with an horde of guys behind me, now that I think about it, he might be the leader of the guild... curse my luck.

"No thanks!" I yelled back freezing the floor I just stepped making a lot of the guys behind me fall, unfortunately the one I wanted to get rid of, didn't.

"Take this!" the feeling of the floor burning my feet make me cry in pain and drop in the floor, I wasn't expecting that.

"Tsuna!" Mitsu turned into his human form and hugged me trying to protect me.

"What is this? lover boy is trying to protect his girlfriend?" the guy mocked making Mitsu growl at him "don't worry, I will send all of you to hell" his hands burning with a back flame, a flame that resembled so much Bermuda's.

"Wait!"

"Goodbye~"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Yay! ****There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this chapter, sorry if I had you waiting too much... so that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Yosh: alright**

***Jinsei: life**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
